Project Iceman
by Retarded Seal
Summary: PROJECT ICEMAN: TO CLINICALLY FREEZE A SIZABLE CHUNK OF THE POPULATION FOR THE PRESERVATION AND SURVIVAL OF THE HUMAN SPECIES. FOR THE SAFETY OF THE PROJECT, ANY RECORDS OF IT OUTSIDE OF THE CENTRAL BUNKER MUST BE EXTINGUISHED AND UNNECESSARY PERSONNEL ELIMINATED. THE ENDS, JUSTIFIES THE MEANS.


"WARNING! CYROGENICS POD # 21 IS INSUFFICIENT OF POWER! DELAYING SHALL CAUSE DEATH TO LT MICHEAL FANE! OVERRIDING MANUAL INSTRUCTIONS! RELEASING INHABITANT IN 3...2...1!"

He awoke with a gasp and the thing that struck him most was his thirst. He had never felt so thirsty in his life and his parched throat demanded it to be quenched. And so, he stumbled out of his pod, clumsily getting his booted feet tumble over the steps, letting him fall down on the cold, metal floor. A headache postulated inside him, making his damp mood becoming even sourer. He pushed his gloved hands to raise himself up and he stumbled for the exit.

The walk was a blur. He only remembered that he was stumbling around like a drunk, trying to find the exit. He found it, punched in the codes to open the automatic door. The ancient metal barriers lifted itself and as soon as there was an opening for him, he ran out.

Then, he remembered running out and making his way around grass before hearing the sounds of a stream nearby. He made his way to it and found a crystal, clear stream. He ignored all other concerns for bacteria and got to his knee on the edge, tossed away his helmet and began to greedily cup water to his mouth, swallowing mouthfuls of the clear water. He drank until he was satisfied and leaned back. It was then that he was finally able to see what he was ignoring in his dash for water.

The world...was...green.

All around him, nature was growing. Grass, trees and even flowers. He had never seen so much green in his life. The only time he remembered seeing this green was the Amazon Protected Sanctuary. Fane's eyes widened when he realized all the green was growing on the ruins of buildings.

He found it funny that nature would grow anywhere, even on mankind's waste.

Then, he heard the crunching of branches from behind him. He turned back, thinking that an alien was there to pounce on him but what came was a elderly-looking moose that gave him a tired but curious look. The animal gave him another glance before walking off in a snort. He rubbed the back of his head as he watched the animal walk away.

Then he heard another voice, one that didn't sound too friendly.

"DESTROY! KILL! ANNIHILATE!"

"What the fuck..." He said audibly before dodging just in time as an armored fist came down at where he originally stood.

If he could describe what he was seeing, it was that it was one ugly looking robot. Its body was too large for its head and it had arms the size of tree-trunks. The thing's head turned at him and its eyes glowed red.

"YOUR DEMISE IS OUR MISSION! FOR THE CAUSE!" It screamed, its mechanical voice increasing in pitch. Fane realized that there would be no reasoning with the robot and took out his side-arm. His Energy Pistol came to life, firing pulse after pulse of energy at the robot. His aim was square at the robot's head, thinking that if he separated it from the body would deactivate it. He was satisfied as his shots did take the head off. But the robot still stood and was now charging at him.

He barely had a second to react before dodging again, missing the charging behemoth who ran straight into the concrete of a ruined building.

Fane stood, thinking of possible ways to bring the robot down. He had to find a solution quick or that thing would turn him to paste. It was then that he sighted rubble being held by ramparts above the robot. Seizing initiative, he shot at the weak metal that held the rubble. The metal gave way and rubble descended on the robot, covering it. As the dust settled, the robot was down, held in place by stones. Fane took to the opportunity to move forward and give the robot one last blast from his energy pistol.

As peace finally settled down and Fane was able to get a hold of his surroundings, he quickly made his way back to the bunker.

As he returned to the bunker, a solitary figure stood at a nearby building, watching the figure with curious and fearful eyes.

* * *

The bunker was nothing more than a cryogenics facility that was designed to hold at least a platoon of men. But upon returning to the bunker, I realized that the other half had collapsed into itself. I did not know if it was from an earthquake or from a bomb but what I do know is that whoever was in there were dead. A sad event that was for sure but I needed to get an idea on how things were and to check if other cryogenics facilities were online and running. I can mourn the dead later. I went back to the cryogenics room to retrieve my stuff.

Or what was left of it.

I held up my weapon, running through the energy rifle's aged look. The loss of my energy rifle was an unfortunate loss. The silver weapon that I held in my hand had saved my life more times than I could count. To think that I would lose it...

I sighed as I laid it down on the ground. Age had taken its toll and its cells were depleted, making it nothing more but a fancy mantelpiece. I slapped myself for my stupidity. I should have brought the damn thing inside the cyropod before I went to sleep. That at least would have preserved it for me to use. But the past was past and I was still thankful that I at least still had my energy pistol.

I left the cryogenics room and snooped the other rooms that weren't destroyed. To say the least, I found either nothing or useless junk. But I did at least find some medi-gel salves.

Stuffing the salves into my pack, I was alerted when a piece of metal fell from the corridor outside. I swiftly turned back, my pistol at the ready.

"Anyone there!?" I called out. Hearing no answer, I slowly made my way towards the door. Peering out, I noticed a dark figure that stood frozen a few meters from me. As I was about to call out who that was, the figure suddenly turned tail and ran. My legs moved automatically and I ran after him. Running closer, I could see the child-like silhouette of the runner. That or he was a really short guy. My mind paused to think. Was this a survivor? If so, how the hell did he get out of cyro? Was he released like me? Were there others out there? Better ask him when I catch him.

"STOP!" I yelled, my voice amplifying in the metallic corridor. "I SAID STOP!"

But as I was about to gain distance, the figure ran even faster. I cursed. If the kid ran even faster, I would lose him unless I do something that slows him down.

My helmet!

I then took of my helmet, aimed it at the runner and with all my might, threw it square into his back. The runner gave a loud cry as he went off balanced and crashed into the ground. Panting heavily, I raised my pistol at the kid who was writhing in the ground in pain.

"I-Iden-" I panted. "Identify yourself!"

I was then, surprised, when the kid curled himself into a ball and covered his face with his hands.

"P-P-Please don't k-kill me!" He cries out weakly.

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

To my dismay and guilt, the kid begins to sob and shake uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry!" sobbed the kid. "I d-didn't mean to sneak on you! P-please don't kill me!"

I slapped myself. I was bloody stupid.

Good job Fane! You traumatized a kid. Feel better about yourself?

Shut up, conscience. You fucking suck.

Holstering my pistol, I sat next to the kid. He looked pitiful sobbing and shaking like that. It reminded me of my own younger brother. Back when he was still an adorable little child and not like the piece of shit (Still love him) he was today. I then patted him gently like a dog-owner does to a sad puppy.

"Hey now." I said, putting on my best voice. "I'm not going to kill you." The kid looked up and it was then I could see his face. It was youthful, slightly effeminate. His hair was a shade of black but it was clearly dyed. His eyes were a blue set but were slightly red because of the waterfall that was leaking from him.

"R-really?" He said, hope in his voice. And the puppy face he was giving me was softening my heart.

I nodded and put on my best smile. I was then alarmed when he rushed forward before I could blink and then gave me a hug. For his size, he was quite the hugger.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He repeated himself, chattering away like a bird. I waited until the kid was satisfied and finally, he pulled away and sat cross-legged in front of me. The kid sighed in relief and was already smiling brightly like it was his birthday. I only looked on, dumbfounded at the sudden change.

"I actually thought that I was a goner!" cheerfully spoke the kid. "I guess I owe you one!"

I waved it off.

"Don't mention it." The kid then began to stare at me. I felt slightly off at his stare when he suddenly opened his mouth and said. "Are you human?"

What kind of question was that?

"Of course I am. What else should I be?" I replied. I was then taken aback when he leaned closer and...Was he smelling me?

"Are you really real?" He asked. I only nodded, dumbly. The black-haired kid then stood up, shaking excitedly.

"A human! A real-breathing-living-honest-to-god human! This changes things! Command was actually wrong! Humanity isn't extinct after all!"

Wait...what?

"What do you mean humanity isn't extinct?" I said, cutting the kid's tirade. He gave me a remorseful look. That look I did not like.

"H-Humanity is...no...Has been extinct for 9000 years." He said, slowly. "Humans were wiped out by alien invaders a long, long time ago. The ones that survived were cleaned by their creations, the machines. I...I'm sorry to say that." My mind went blank as I processed the information being passed onto me.

I...I needed to sit down.

Wait...I'm already seated.

Fucking hell. Extinct? 9000 years? What the hell happened? Did Project Iceman fail? Did it? No...I can't break down. I can't. I can't. I can't. I-

"But that does not matter anymore right? You still live. By that logic, then humanity still lives!"

I looked up and saw the big goofy smile on his face. I admit, his cheery nature rubbed off on me. I allowed myself a small smile.

"I guess...that's correct."

Then my mind clicked.

"Wait, if humanity is extinct then what are you?'

"Oh? Me? Um...I'm an android."

"Bullshit."

He seemed taken aback by my language. He sat across me and began to strip his clothing. I could only watch in horror as he took a small knife from nowhere and traced a wound on his chest. I was about to stop him when I noticed the wires that were inside his 'wound.'

I have no mouth and I must scream.

* * *

"Next time...don't do it again." I grumbled as I ascended the steps towards the exit. The kid, who introduced himself as 2S was sporting a bruise on his forehead.

"But you wanted proof!" whined 2S.

"You didn't have to stab yourself damn it! Normal people don't stab themselves!" I retorted.

I froze as I heard him sniffling.

"A-are...you...trying to s-say that I'm not normal?"

Oh for fucks sake! Don't start crying on me!

"No no no no! Not of that sort!"

As I stood there, trying to comfort the kid, I looked up towards the open entrance. Was Humanity really extinct? Did Gestalt really fail? There were hundreds of underground bunkers like the one I was in. There had to be one that was at least operational for people to survive.

Or that was at least was in my briefing report before I went cold.

I now understood my mission. If 2S was telling the truth then I'm truly the last of good ol' humanity. But...it never hurts to hope right?

But before trying to find at least a scrap of my species, I have to go find something to eat. You can't really go on an adventure with an empty stomach.

Hm.

Fish sounds nice.

* * *

"So...2S. Tell me about how things are going on right now."

I sat on top of a rock, a barely functioning fishing rod in my hands (Courtesy to 2S), and my eyes on the stream in front of me. The android kid sat next to me, taking the time to stare into my soul with wide, curious eyes. But as I asked him, the android became thoughtful and began to speak.

"Well...the world is the same, I guess. Machines are still around and so is YoRHa." At the mention of YoRHa, the boy became silent. My eyes darted left, looking at the boy. He seemed touchy regarding the whole affair, especially his involvement with YoRHa. Speaking of which...

"You never mentioned what YoRHa is or what it does. So, this would be a good time to tell me what it is."

The silence that was in the air was palpable.

I sighed.

"Kid. If you don't want to talk about it then I"m go-"

"No!" He suddenly shouted. I fully faced him, eyebrow raised. He blushed in embarrassment and turned his eyes to the ground.

"I-I mean I'm fine talking about It." said the android. He paused to breath before talking.

"YoRHA is the organization dedicated to the reclamation of the Earth for the Council of Humanity which resides in the moon."

Before I could say anything, he continued his explanation.

"The Council of Humanity however, does not exist. As what I told you earlier...humans went extinct a long time ago." He stopped, looking at me as if to check if I was uncomfortable of the subject of my species dying out a long time ago. Confirming that I was fine, he continued.

"The Council was fabrication of Command to make us androids believe that our mission had any worth. Can you imagine what might happen if every single soldier of YoRHa discovered that the creators that they have been fighting so hard for had been dead for centuries?"

He finished his statement with a bitter tone. I could only listen in silence.

"I was such a believer in my mission. When I learned the truth, I...I just could not stay in YoRHa any longer. I just...I just couldn't"

The silence that descended was deafening. I wanted to try and comfort the kid but I had no idea how to approach him. Even though he was a battle-hardened android, he was still just a kid.

I raked my brain for suggestions.

Oh!

"Say, 2S. Do you like stories? Old human stories?"

He was close to me in a millisecond. His eyes were bright with curiosity and excitement.

"Yes!" He said excitedly.

I smiled as I turned my attention to the rod.

"Alright. Listen closely...In a hole in the ground lived a hobbit..."

* * *

The more ground we covered, the more I realized that humanity's chances of trying to reclaim earth would be as productive as washing a car in the rain. The sheer damage that the cities took and the amount of reclamation that would be done will eat resources faster than we could replenish them. So if ever we would reclaim earth, it would have to take more than years to-

I gave myself a slap. My thoughts had become melancholic, clearly a side effect from having learned that I was the last member of my species to exist. I remembered a story about an Indian man who was the last of his tribe to exist. Did he feel the same way as me I wonder? Did he feel hopeless? Did he feel alone? Or was he perhaps holding onto one last speck of hope that maybe... _maybe_ he wasn't the last of his tribe to exist and there were others like him somewhere, existing...living...

I shook myself from my musings. They were distractions that affected me way too much. I haven't even checked the other bunkers around the city yet and I was acting like an edgy teenager. Speaking of teenagers...

"There was a time that I once made my Operator angry by sending her footage of a caterpillar reaching its cocoon stage. She was so angry that I think her cooling unit overheated!" chattered away 2S as he and I walked side-by-side on a ruined street. I gave the kid an amused smile, much to the android's excitement.

2S would be right around a normal kid if he were a human. Naturally curious, kind to a fault and somewhat driven. That was the best that I could describe him. Whoever programmed him certainly wanted the kid to be as emotionally fragile as possible. If he was ever tortured, he would most certainly would not last. It was then that I decided that I would protect the kid for as long as we traveled together. I grew on to like 2S as we spoke more and traveled further. He would always ask me questions that were harmless enough. But some of the stuff that he did ask would certainly earn him a slap or a kick if he ever asked a normal person in a normal day. But since I was not exactly normal and the day was certainly not average, I would answer them as fast as he would ask them.

"Do humans like to sleep? He asked.

"It depends on the person. If that person was lazy then he or she would certainly enjoy sleeping. But others like myself only saw sleep as a natural thing to do like breathing or blinking." I replied.

"What makes a human laugh?" He asked again, not sparing a second to even think.

"If we find something funny or something that at least amuses us. For example, you are asking me all these questions that are trivial to normal humans. That is what I find funny."

"Do humans enjoy procreation?" He asked, innocence in his tone.

I gave him a dry look.

"Really? Out of all the things you could ask me, this is what you ask?" He nodded eagerly, clearly not knowing the gravity of his question. I gave him my answer by whispering into his ears. He grew red as a beet as I finished. He stuttered apologies before moving on into the next question.

"What makes a human a human? What makes you different from androids?"

I stopped, considering my answer. 2S stood next to me, eagerly waiting for my answer.

"I would not see any difference in the two of us, 2S. Androids like you and a human like me still feel emotions, we can still dream and hope. We can inspire and be inspired. In fact, the only thing which I can see that is truly different in the two of us is that I am of flesh and blood and you are made of metal and other materials."

Well, it was technically true. Our emotions are dictated by chemical processes and other body shenanigans. This is what makes us feel emotions, these biological programs that run through our bodies. Androids too are the same, with their thoughts and feelings being processed by their mechanical brains.

2S seemed satisfied with my explanation and skipped along the side-walk, happily chirping away. I sighed in relief as the kid stopped his questions. While entertaining, it exhausted my brain. I did not want to fight with a tired head and 2S stopping could finally allow my head to rest. I could have told 2S to stop his questions but it felt dickish for me. I wasn't going to stop a child's curiosity.

Finally, after a few hours of walking and one hour of rest, we finally made our way to the nearest bunker that I knew of.

The building that housed a bunker miles underground was a massive crater that seemed to go on forever. Leaning over the edge, I could feel wind flowing back at me. Looking at the damage, it was probably from either an asteroid or a nuke. Whatever it was, the bunker inhabitants would be dead.

Well. At least my hopes weren't high.

I sighed as I pulled back and sat on the road. 2S joined me, sitting next to me and looking at me with his bright blues eyes that were shimmering with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I closed my eyes, letting the wind wash over me. There were still six more bunkers in the city before I need to search in other Metropolises. There was still hope.

I opened them again and looked at the kid. Smiling warmly, I replied.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it kiddo." I gave him a pat on the head. The android looked down, perhaps in shame.

"I'm….I'm sorry for not being of too much help for you…I…..We units were supposed to help you and your species reclaim Earth, even at the cost of our lives." He sniffled. "And I not being able to help you is…..is!" Tears began to fall from his eyes, his voice becoming hoarse. My heart twisted in knots as the kid cried. Seeing the cheery android weeping was a sight that I did not want to see. So I did what I had to do to comfort him.

By giving him a hug.

Granted I wasn't the best hugger but a hug is a hug nonetheless. I said into his ears, putting on my best reassuring voice.

"2S. don't blame yourself if you can't help me. Sometimes in life there are situations that you simply cannot control no matter how hard you try. This is one of those times. I know that reality well and it is one I live by. If I find any surviving humans, no matter how slim that might be, then hooray! But if it is fate's decree that I am to be the last human then so be it."

2S finally lifted up his head towards me. His tear-stricken eyes met with my bright, hopeful ones.

"Besides, I wouldn't be alone. I have you right?"

There was a silence in the air. Then it was broken as 2S rushed me and gave me a stronger hug, nuzzling his face to mine, he cried even harder as he repeated himself. Seeing that I had no avenue of escape and the kid didn't want to be separated from me for the meantime, I and 2S laid there on the ground, me comforting the kid while he cried and begged for forgiveness for a crime that he did not commit.

* * *

"Good morning! I brought you some breakfast. I-It's not the best but I hope you don't mind."

2S's cheery voice was what I would wake up to. Not that I disliked it or anything but it took some time getting used to. Especially for the fact that I no longer had coffee to make my day livable. I had told the android to wake me up exactly at 8:00 AM. A task which he took to like a knife does to butter. He had also taken the liberty to prepare me meals, especially breakfast. I looked down at the bowl presented to me and made out its contents.

It was a mixture of a decent-sized fish and some leaves that looked edible. I glanced up at 2S who sat across me cross-legged, pride in his eyes. I gave him a nod of appreciation, causing him to smile from ear to ear. He had done well and got me things that I could actually ingest. The cabbages could do nicely and so was the fish. However, there was one problem.

"2S. You did well in finding me things that I could eat."

His ears perked up and he looked pleased with himself.

"But you forgot to cook the fish." I deadpanned.

Never had I seen someone look so sad in my entire life. I felt bad for letting him feel down but hunger and morning made me cranky.

"Eh. It's...fine. Look, find me some wood and I'll cook it. Alright?"

He immediately brightened up.

* * *

My dynamics with 2S was what I'd say, an open one. I had only known the boy for a few days and we were already something akin to friends. Like what I said earlier, I blame his kind-nature and easy-to-know attitude. He was also a bit of an open book, letting his emotions roll out at will. Not only that, I also felt that he had trusted me, telling me things that I would think were private for androids. I repaid his trust and eagerness with stories. He had become a fan of old-world stories. Stories such as the Lord of the Rings and Star Wars.

It also reminded me that he was a kid. And kids were impressionable enough to imitate what they deem as awesome. There were a few cases here and there where I heard him utter lines from the stories I told him.

Once, I had him scout out a building for supplies that we could use. We agreed for him to return within an hour. Two hours later, he returned with a duffle-bag filled with items that I listed as useful.

"You're late, 2S." I said disapprovingly.

"A scanner is never late nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to!" retorted the android. We gave each other a stare. Mine was one of astonishment. His was of smugness.

Little brat.

Next, we were about to engage a couple of robots or machines (whatever they are, to me, they're just robots with big heads) when I expressed my doubts on 2S being able to fight properly. He gave me a look of mock rage and held his hand out at me in an exaggerating fashion.

"I find your lack of faith in me disturbing."

Cheeky little shit.

Was he mocking my style of telling stories? Or was he simply using those lines to express rebellion? Whatever it was, if he was going to be a smart-ass then I would have to be one as well!

He returned shortly afterwards holding a pile of wood. I accepted them and laid them on the ground inside a circle of stones. I reached into my pockets for my lighter. Holding the lighter close to the wood, I activated it and soon, the wood began to smoke and lit up. I pulled back, pocketing the lighter and waited until the flame was strong enough for cooking. I felt the lighter in my pocket and calculated how many times I would have to use it before it ran out of gas. I frowned when I realized I would have at least two weeks of time until the lighter would become nothing more than a piece of the past.

As I did all this, 2S watched with curious eyes.

I spared him a glance.

"See anything interesting?"

He answered without any hesitation.

"It's just...so unbelievable that I would meet a human and see what you guys were like."

"What? Did you really think we'd let ourselves die? We're pretty stubborn y'know." I replied as I took an available stick and impaled the fish with it. "Besides, even if we were dead, I don't think humanity would truly be gone."

That got his interest and looked at me for an explanation. I answered.

"There's you guys to consider. Y'all we made in our image and likeness weren't you? Don't you feel, think and create? Don't you guys feel high and low? In my books, you fit the bill to be human."

2S shook his head.

"I disagree with that."

"And why?"

"Because...we aren't you." He said with downcast-shoulders. "Yes we feel emotions...but they're because of our programming. We create things but they're because we need those to complete a mission. We don't feel….natural."

We sat in silence, the cracking of the fire was the only sound to be heard. Another round of existential questions in the mornings. This exercise would surely be beneficial to my mood. But strangely, it felt…enjoyable to have talks like this. Especially with someone as curious as 2S.

I then decided to hold his question off as my hunger was too distracting for me. As soon as the fish was cooked enough, I helped myself to it.

Juicy and smooth. Could use some soy sauce though.

The rest of the day consisted mainly on him and I getting our move on towards my goal. We only stopped to rest only during night-time. 2S would either scout on ahead or be my conversation partner. We talked and talked until we ran out of topics to talk about. Well, if that was the case, he would run off to see if there things or stop to inspect things that would take his fancy. Like what he was doing right now.

Android meets caterpillar. What does android do? Look at it move around for a few hours straight.

At times like this, 2S was unmovable until he would decide that he had enough data. Enough data meant hours upon hours looking. Leaving my companion to his devices, I turned to thinking.

As the days went on, I had told myself to hope for the best, prepare for the worst. My memories before going to cyro were hazy but I know for the fact that there were contingencies upon contingencies to ensure mankind's survival. Surely, one of them must have worked. I was still kicking and breathing then there was someone out there who could have lived.

But if I was truly alone….

"Alright! 72.5 Gigabytes of data stored! Let's get going!" came 2S's voice. My face fell as I heard him. 72.5 gigabytes for a caterpillar? No wonder why his Operator was pissed. I moved forward to join him and as my eyes fell on his smiling face, I decided.

At least it won't be boring.

* * *

A/N: Nier: Automata has got to be the best games to have ever been produced. Gameplay, music and plot? It's got everything! So if you haven't played it, play it now!

Once again, I will be rarely updating my FF/N, I'll be more active in Spacebattles Forums.


End file.
